Mlp lost episode "Lost".
I'm freaking the fuck out right now, I feel like I'm being watched, you see,I saw this episode of the new generation of my little pony, I was walking around one day until I tripped on something. I wondered what it was so I got up and went to see what I tripped on, it was a VHS tape I picked it up, but it was in bad shape, the thing look busted, but, I wanted to see if it would work, so I walked home after my walk and put it in my VHS my grandma gave me, and see if it would work, I was surprised that it did, The title screen was of The main 6, looking happy as always and there where a few episodes in a Section, but one caught my eye, a episode called lost. I clicked on it and it started. The mistake I made. I played the episode, the intro looked awful like if it was pirated, I couldn't hear the music, so I sighed, and waited for the intro to end, the episode was called "Lost", The quality got better as the show went on, the episode was about Twilight and the girls getting lost in a forest of some kind, and they try to survive, but after the 3 minute mark things started to happen.. The girls where starving, to weak to do anything, finally, the girls had enough, the gathered up on Fluttershy, and began to tear her limb by limb as she screamed in pain as the girls began eating her. When they where done, they looked at them selves, they killed their friend, but they just smiled and looked at the screen, they suddenly began killing each other, Aj bucked Rd's head in, Twilight killed Pinkie by making her explode, and Twilight killed Aj and Rarity at the same time by breaking their necks, I vomited, why was this happening? Then Twi looked at the screen and began to smile, and said these 3 words. "You.. Are.. Next.." Then the screen shut off. I now have been feeling paranoid, feeling chills down my spine, insomnia. Maybe, Twilight was right. I am next... Category:MLP Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Dora the Expoler Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories. Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:SLURP DICK SUCK DICK I KNOW YOU GAY Category:Shitpasta Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:DORBES NO ONE CARE Category:Dorbees Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:PLEASE STOP KILLING MEMES NORMIEPIE Category:YOU KILLED MEMES FOR NO REASON Category:MEME REVIEWING MAKE ME NOT FUNNY Category:I want to commit toaster bath Category:I died writing this story, Stop adding categories Category:OOOOOOO WHO LIVES IN A DICK UNDER A SEAAA IF YOU DO COMMIT BIG BANANA SLAMMA BY DONKEY KONG AND WHO CARES ABOUT LIFE ANYMORE I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW Category:Imma commit toaster bath Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Cannibalism Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Dedede shall be worhipped. images are only seen thrugh king dedede Category:DEDEDE IS THE ONE! COMIN AT YA! YEAH! Category:Blood and Gore